


Nightmare At Sea

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake wakes up from a nightmare.Takes place during Volume 4, between Chapters 3 and 4. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Nightmare At Sea

Blake dragged herself awake, out of the nightmare. She lay there, eyes closed. _Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._ Asked quietly, pitched for the top bunk. "Yang? Are you-"

  
Opened her eyes, registered the motion of the ship. Remembered where she was. Where she was going. Back home. Where she was well away from her friends, where she wouldn't draw the White Fang down on them.

  
Yang would be back home, on Patch. She was safe.

  
Blake sat up in her berth. After the Sea Feilong, the captain had given her and Sun individual cabins. It was cramped, but it was private. And on a ship, even one this size, that was a rare commodity. She reached up and opened the porthole, letting the cool night air blow in.

  
It was too high to comfortably look out of, but Blake took a few peeks. The moon, bathing in the sea, attended by the stars. Her fragments, out of sight.

  
She almost got dressed and went out on deck. It would be beautiful. But it felt like running away. Away from the stuffy air and rumpled sheets. And the dreams.

  
It wasn't just Him. It was everything. Like her entire past had queued up to lash her with her failures. Every idiotic childhood decision. The scorn she'd hurled at her mother and father, before leaving. The horror she felt now at all the 'necessary measures' she'd taken. Him. Her failures as a team mate - lashing out at everyone, keeping them in the dark. Bringing the White Fang down on Beacon. It was her fault, she knew. Why else would they work with humans, if He hadn't pushed them into it? To find her. To bring her back.

  
Blake wasn't running. She was regrouping, falling back to safe ground. Given her own stupidity, she wasn't sure how safe that ground was. What her parents would do, if she came crawling to their door. After everything she'd done to them. To the cause. All because she wouldn't listen.

  
It might be better to just lie low, find a quiet spot, and figure out what she was going to do. Then confront her parents. Tell them, tell everyone what the White Fang had been reduced to. With the CCTS down, the word probably hadn't spread as far as Menagerie. Not that there was even a CCT in Menagerie.

  
She pushed all of it out of her head. She needed to sleep.

  
Blake left the window open and laid back down. She had hated leaving. It was for the best. Ruby would be fine. Her Uncle Qrow had found her, and brought her back safe. Blake didn't know what had happened with that giant Grimm; hadn't stuck around to find out. But it wasn't flying around, dropping more Grimm everywhere. Besides, all the Huntresses and Huntsmen in Vale would be converging on Beacon. They didn't need one half-trained Faunus to help.

  
Weiss - Weiss would always be fine. She had people, lien, family. Business would be booming, replacing all the lost Atlas assets. And Blake trusted Weiss to throw around her influence, maybe take control of the SDC operations in the area. She'd get a thrill out of the logistical puzzle. And she'd care a lot more about the little people than some stuck-up Atlasian official.

  
JNPR - she'd heard about Pyrrha. 'Died fighting Grimm' was the word going around when she'd left. And all around it, talk about her brutal fight with 'that Atlasian robot-girl'. It wasn't what Pyrrha would have wanted. Maybe she'd be forgotten as a celebrity, disgraced, and only remembered by the people she'd helped. As Pyrrha the girl, not the idol. Blake wiped away tears. There was a silver lining, at least. The legacy of the real Pyrrha would outlast her fame.

  
Nora, Ren, Jaune. She'd lost friends before, in the White Fang. Blake didn't know if there was anything she could have said before she left. Her losses had been in frantic action. Regrouping, counting heads, and coming up short. Not having the luxury of mourning, because they had more objectives, more missions. Shove it to the side until there was time to deal with it. Light a candle, and say a prayer for the departed. Move on. There was no wisdom to share, there.

  
Blake listened to the lap of waves, closed her eyes and tried to burrow into her pillow. _I miss my friends. _

  
_I'm keeping them safe. I **will** keep them safe._

  
Her hand went to her side, the fresh scar forming there._ I was bait. It's my fault Yang got hurt. I didn't tell them enough._

  
_I'm sorry, Yang. I'll make it up to you, when we're safe again. I'll protect you. I'll make sure this never happens again._

  
_ Breathe in, hold it, breathe out. _

  
Yang. If Blake had run from anyone, she had run from Yang. Blake knew the cuts and scars that filled her own mind. She couldn't bear to see them made real on Yang. Couldn't see her friend suffer for Blake's mistakes. Knew she couldn't face Yang's realization that everything was Blake's fault.

  
Yang was strong. She would heal. She didn't need Blake to be there, bringing a sword to hang over both their heads. Blake needed to keep Yang safe, and that meant staying far, far away.

  
_I miss her. But it's better for both of us this way._

  
_ I can survive my nightmares on my own._

  
_ Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_ Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_ Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Blake drifted off to sleep.


End file.
